Metron the Unchained
Metron the Unchained has a unique skill called Unchained Energy that gives a 3% chance for Laedis Academy Provisions to drop from monsters. Dragon Compendium For centuries. the Shax were investigating a way to subdue the dragons and use them for nefarious purposes, but all their efforts were absolutely futile. Trying to overcome their natural boundaries, the Shax devised a plan to create their own magical dragon using a real dragon soul taken from Anerton, the final abode of all those mighty creatures. The Shax spent a century collecting and refining all the materials required to build the first ever magical dragon. Finally, years of experiments and tons of rare ore from Veilar Grotto turned their dream to reality - Metron, the grotesque child of the Shax, saw the light of day. However, they had forgotton to consider one important thing. Even if his body was created by magic, a true soul always follows its destiny. Metron possessed a free will, and he fought off every attempt of the Shax to control his mind. Refusing to take orders as normal Shax creations do, Metron broke free of his imprisonment. Now known as Metron the Unchained, Auratia's first magical dragon longs to form a bond with an Osiran, just like his natural dragon brothers. From www.dragonspropheteurope.com 1. The pre-sale continues until Sunday, 7 September 2014, at 23:59 CEST. 2. Buff Note: While this passive dragon skill is in effect, there is a chance of receiving Laedis Academy Provisions as monster drops. 3. Check out the first images of Metron on our dev blog here! Mike Sass, creator of the ancient dragons Sadras the Bone-Eater, Magmaron the Lava Dragon, Archon Boneheart, Skardis the Frost Monarch, and Zios the Cloudburster, is ready to unveil his latest masterpiece: Metron the Unchained. One of the more highly developed races of Auratia, the Shax are cunning, greedy and morally corrupt by nature. Despite great physical power and razor-sharp intelligence, they’ve always been one step behind Osirans because of their inability to tame and control Auratia’s strongest beings, the dragons. For centuries, the Shax were investigating a way to subdue the dragons and use them for nefarious purposes, but all their efforts were absolutely futile. Trying to overcome their natural boundaries, the Shax devised a plan to create their own magical dragon using a real dragon soul taken from Anerton, the final abode of all those mighty creatures. The Shax spent a century collecting and refining all the materials required to build the first ever magical dragon. Finally, years of experiments and tons of rare ore from Veilar Grotto turned their dream to reality – Metron, the grotesque child of the Shax, saw the light of day. However, they had forgotten to consider one important thing. Even if his body was created by magic, a true soul always follows its destiny. Metron possessed a free will, and he fought off every attempt of the Shax to control his mind. Refusing to take orders as normal Shax creations do, Metron broke free of his imprisonment. Now known as Metron the Unchained, Auratia’s first magical dragon longs to form a bond with an Osiran, just like his natural dragon brothers. Disclaimer: Metron is scheduled for delivery in early September. Graphical implementation in the game may vary from the original concept. The Diamonds will be credited immediately upon pre-order. Note *Metron was on pre-sale from the DP homepage for 34,99 € (sale 29,99 €) inc. 2000 Diamonds. *Current price is 24,99 €. Category:Dragons Category:Ancient Dragons Category:Marketplace Dragons Category:Mike Sass